


Aeternus

by jeminguay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Murder, Smutty, Trigger warning death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeminguay/pseuds/jeminguay





	Aeternus

   

The chill of the late summer evening made you press even closer to the handsome young man who had his arm draped over your shoulder.Peace and a sort of wistfulness washed over you as the two of you watched the sunset from the front seat of the black charger.

 _I wish I could stay here forever,_ You mused and sighed contently.

 _Well, you know what they say, y/n, be careful what you wish for or it might just come true,_ whispered a smooth malignant voice.

Startled, you whipped around to look in the backseat,but found it empty. You turned slowly, scanning the rolling green hills for any signs of movement.

     The thing you’d been hunting was extremely powerful and it only seemed to be getting stronger. When you’d first found this case you thought it was a ghoul and when Sam had dismissed your theory, you’d gone the extra mile to prove him wrong. The fastest way to find out was through an ancient mediumship spell you’d found in a dusty old journal. Unfortunately the spell had gone awry, creating a line of telepathic communication between you and the feral creature that called itself, _aeternus._

You hadn’t told the Winchesters about it, you’d simply told them you thought it might be a Dragon and let them take it from there.

“______?” Sam’s voice pulled you away from the panic that had been steadily increasing within you.

You looked up into his earnest hazel eyes and read worry in their depths.

“I’m not comfortable with this plan, Using you as bait? I don’t know if I can let you go through with it.” He admitted his expression bleak.

“It’ll be fine, Sam. Nothing we haven’t done before.” You answered keeping your voice even.

     You were trying to comfort him, but the truth was, you had a bad feeling about this hunt. Ever since the dragon had first whispered an introduction, every move you made seemed final somehow.

    What you were telling Sam was true. You’d hunted monsters before, you had even been the bait, but this one was different. The Dragon was not afraid. Quite the opposite, the closer you got to finding it, the braver it behaved, leaving its killings wherever it pleased.  

     Sam swallowed hard, his brow furrowed. He leaned down so that his face was no more than an inch from yours and you didn’t need further invitation. You closed the space between you pressing your lips to his. Threading his fingers through the hair at the nape of your neck he kissed you back fervently.    

     You paid so much more attention to the little things that you never had before; the warmth of his hand as it cradled your face, the slightly sweet taste of his kiss, even the mingled smell of his shampoo and aftershave. It seemed so clear to you, clearer now than ever before, you were in love with Sam Winchester. You couldn’t believe you were just figuring this out tonight of all nights. There were so many things you wouldn’t have the chance to say. So many moments you would never get to share and all you could do was try to pour it into this one last kiss.

     You leaned into him, reveling in the feel of his soft lips on yours. Twisting your hands into the lapels of his jacket you kissed him harder and Sam ran the tip of his tongue over the seam of your lips. You parted them eager to let him have a taste of you, eager to taste him. His tongue delved into your mouth hesitantly and your heart surged with a joy you hadn’t known before. When his light caressing spiraled into an intense claiming that had you tangling your tongue with his, you moaned into his mouth.

     You felt Sam’s shoulders grow tense and he pulled away, breaking the kiss. His hazel eyes were fixed on yours, his breathing ragged from your recent make out session. “When, we leave here tonight, I want you to make love to me. “ You murmured softly. You wanted to make him focus on what could happen after the hunt. You hoped to come out of this alive. And why not? When you had survived so many times before. Besides, it hurt too much to let him think about the alternative.

     His eyes narrowed, checking your face for any signs of fear or anxiety. “Trust me. We’re going to be okay.” You told him, smiling in encouragement. You wanted so badly for him to believe, but he didn’t seem to buy it. Sam looked away his resolve taking over. Opening the door, he made his way for the trunk to load up on weapons.

You took a second to close your eyes and sent up a short prayer that the Dragon met its death, the son of a bitch, and that God willing the Winchesters made it out of this alive. There was a knock on the passenger side door, a quick rapping of knuckles that let you know it was time. You reached under your seat and pulled out the sword closing your fist around the hilt. Sam opened your door for you and you slid out of the car feeling ready. The familiar sound of the Impala’s engine purring grew to a crescendo as Dean drove up next to you. He gave you a halfhearted smile as he put Baby in park and got out of the car.

“Hey, _____. Ready to gank this bitch?” He asked, his smooth baritone sounded a little off, but you ignored it, nodding in response. You weren’t going to let emotion get in the way. You needed to bring you’re a-game, you needed to stay focused. Dean reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and showed you that he’d brought the Colt. Sam nodded and with one last wearied glance in your direction the boys walked out into the woods.

For the first fifteen minutes you just stood there in the open sword in hand. The silence was deafening, it unnerved you more than you cared to admit, but you stood your ground. Something small scurried about in the woods, the sound of it fleeing was the only thing to disturb the quiet. You became compulsively aware of the rapid beating of your heart, felt the chilly fingers of the wind brushing your skin. Come and get me… you called out in your mind. It could hear you, you knew it could. Where are you? You asked the dragon fighting to keep your fear at bay. And then out of the corner of your eye you saw something move near the edge of the tree line.

The tall hulking figure of a man stepped out of the darkness and into your line of sight. You watched him saunter casually towards you all poise and barely restrained power. He was impeccably dressed in a black suit though he hadn’t bothered to wear a tie. His eyes blazed with hell fire and he smirked at you as he approached.

““Will you step into my parlor?” said the spider to the fly; ’Tis the prettiest little parlor that ever you did spy…”” He narrated his deeply accented voice was as slithering and slick as it had been in your head.

“Aeternus?” You asked ignoring his creepy greeting. He walked around you in a slow circle.

“That is one of my many names, yes.” He confirmed, looking you over with those terrifying eyes.

You held the sword firmly in front of you turning with him as he circled.

“You are a pretty little one, my dear little fly.”He crooned. His ethereal voice seemed to be floating in the air around you.  

You felt adrenaline pumping through your veins and wondered where the boys were.

“The only reason I haven’t hurt you is because I haven’t needed to.” He responded reading your mind.

“Now, tell me child, where are the hunters, you call The Winchesters?” He asked his terrible eyes boring into yours.

“They’re looking for you.” You responded your gaze unwavering.

“Hmmmmm….and yet, they left you here, alone? A beautiful young virgin, knowing that if I found you, I’d suck the meat off your bones?” He mused aloud still circling around you like a hungry shark.

You shrugged nonchalantly still wielding the sword, your only protection.He reached out and slapped you. You stumbled a few steps backward cheek stinging.

“Come now, don’t be coy. You will only make me angry. Where are the hunters?” He asked again his voice low and menacing.

When you didn’t answer he snatched the sword from your grasp making you gasp in surprise. 

“I will not ask a fourth time, where are the hunters?” He growled.

     You tried to swallow the lump of fear in your throat, but said nothing. The Dragon stabbed the sword into your soft belly.The puncture stung and throbbed viciously and you sank to your knees. You blinked rapidly and looked up into its glowing eyes.You tried hard not to look over into the woods,but you caught movement at the tree line again.

     Your heart sank heavily when Sam came into view.It walked behind you kicking you in the back.You grunted as you fell forward onto the grass.

     Sam was walking briskly towards the two of you.

“Ah, is this the one called Sam?” The Dragon asked,you had no idea whether or not to respond.He paused about six feet away from you.

“Stop.” His voice was strong and commanding.

You heard the dragon scoff.

“But, I thought she was a present? You all, but gift wrapped her.”He drawled in a mocking tone.

Sam’s nostrils flared in anger.

“You can have me. Just let her go.”He told it angrily.

The dragon moved, circling around you again, now standing next to you as you bled on the ground.

“Oh, There must be a misunderstanding here,”The dragon drawled and reached down pulling you up by the collar of your jacket.“Was she not bait?”It asked as you hung heavily from its hand like meat on a hook.  

Sam shook his head, no.

“If there is one thing I can’t stand its dishonesty. You are lying to me, Winchester.”It growled and grabbed a fistful of your hair pulling your head back.

     You cried out in pain and Sam took a step towards you, but stopped when the dragon hissed.

“Don’t try me, boy.You’ll find I don’t back down easily.”It spat angrily.

Your eyes were locked on Sam’s as you tried to plead silently for him not to come any closer.

The sound of a gun shot rang out into the night. You gasped in pain as a bullet seared through your shoulder.

The colt! Finally,Dean! You thought wearily.

The Dragon roared in pain, his grip on your jacket and hair tightening. You realized with horror that the Dragon hadn’t dropped you. 

A mere second had passed, but you started to panic as you sensed it wasn’t dying.Your eyes widened as you stared at Sam.You felt the Dragon begin to twist your neck, and then you felt no more.

Sam watched in horror as the Dragon snapped your neck.It roared in anger and dropped your lifeless body to the ground. The black flames of hatred flickered to life in Sam’s soul.

     Dean came running from the woods still holding the Colt. The Sword of Bruncvik lay forgotten on the ground glinting in the moonlight. The silvery flicker caught Sam’s eye and he snatched it up from the ground. His rage cared him forward with such force that he caught the Dragon mid-transition ramming Bruncvik right through its chest. “Sam!” Dean yelled hurtling even faster and tackled his brother to the ground protecting his brother’s body with his own as the Dragon burst into bright blue flames. The sword fell onto the ground just below your now lifeless body.  

As the flames burned out, Dean slumped back onto the grass, exhausted from the mad dash out of the woods. Sam stayed on the ground his back moving violently with his sobbing as he mourned the loss of  his ______. 

After a moment or two, his older brother stood up and took hold of Sam’s shoulder helping the younger Winchester to stand. Tears streamed down Sam’s face and he tried to wipe them away as he went over to where you lay. Sam bent down to pick you up, cradling your lifeless body to his chest. Dean shook his head and sighed, sorrowfully holding back tears of his own.

Both Sam and Dean agreed that you deserved a hunter’s funeral. They built you a pier out there on the grassy knoll and lit it as the moon shined down on high. Leaning back against the trunk of the Impala they watched it burn. Sam cried silently, his tears never stopping. As Dean looked on, quietly reflecting on the many hunts you had been on together. 

“It’s my fault, Dean.” Sam uttered hoarsely.”I never should have let her do it.I knew better than to let her go it alone.”He concluded his eyes looked haunted as he watched the pyre.

”You can’t blame yourself, Sammy.” Dean interjected.“We both let her do it and she wanted to do it.” He said tiredly.

Sam didn’t argue, but Dean could see the guilt in his eyes.He recognized it as they mirrored his own.

     The Winchesters were no strangers to death. They’d lost more loved ones than anyone could guess, but it seemed that grief and loss were going to plague them for the rest of their lives and Sam for one was done with it. 


End file.
